Justice Five Tournament
The Justice 5 Tournament was the final tournament held in Beyblade: G-Revolution. It was to determine the fate of the BBA and BEGA League. This tournament was a best of 5 series, meaning the first team to win 3 of 5 beybattles would win. The tournament was set up by Mr. Dickenson and Boris Balkov and refereed by Blader DJ. Participants G Revolutions * Tyson Granger (team leader) * Kai Hiwatari * Ray Kon * Max Tate * Daichi Sumeragi BEGA Bladers * Garland Siebald (team leader) * Brooklyn * Crusher * Mystel * Ming-Ming History The Justice 5 Tournament was set up to decide the fate of the BBA and the BEGA League in the second arc of Beyblade: G-Revolution. The tournament was created due to Tyson's challenge to shut down the BEGA League and Boris Balkov for good. The tournament had 5 battles between the G Revolutions and the BEGA Bladers. The tournament began with its first match: Daichi Sumeragi vs Ming-Ming , after a fierce battle Ming-Ming won and Daichi was defeated. SCORE: 1 to 0, BEGA. The next match would be Ray Kon vs Crusher, at first Ray was leading the match but Crusher came back and they were both evenly matched, but due to falling debris that pushes Crusher's Gigars inside the ring and Ray Kon's Driger land outside of the ring, the match was decided with Crusher as the winner. SCORE: '''2 to 0, BEGA. The tournament would continue the next day with the third match Max Tate vs Mystel, the match ending in a draw. '''SCORE: 2 to 0, BEGA. The next match would have been Tyson vs Garland but Kai returned as the fifth blader for G Revolutions, he then challenged Brooklyn instead of Garland making the fourth match Kai Hiwatari vs Brooklyn, after showing the determination, willpower, and a superior reason to fight, Kai came from behind and defeated Brooklyn in an upset that avoided BBA's elimination from the tournament. SCORE: 2 to 1 BEGA. The next match would be the match that would have taken place before, Tyson Granger vs Garland Siebald, Tyson came out the victor of this match. SCORE: 2 to 2 Tied. Now both teams had to choose a blader for the final round. BEGA chose Brooklyn and G-Revolutions chose Tyson Granger. After Brooklyn willingly loses control of Zeus and destroys most of the stadium while creating an inter-dimensional vortex, most fans flee the stadium, but with the help of all the bladers he's fighting for, Tyson defeats Brooklyn in the final match, marking the end of the Justice 5 tournament. SCORE: 3 to 2 BBA. WINNER: BBA. Matches Daichi Sumeragi vs Ming-Ming / Winner: Ming-Ming Score: 0-1. Ray Kon vs Crusher / Winner: Crusher Score: 0-2. Max Tate vs Mystel / Draw Score: 0-2. Kai Hiwatari vs Brooklyn / Winner: Kai Hiwatari Score: 1-2. Tyson Granger vs Garland Siebald / Winner: Tyson Granger Score: 2-2. Tyson Granger vs Brooklyn / Winner: Tyson Granger Final score: 3-2. Winner: BBA. References Category:Story Arcs Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Category:Justice Five